Soudain il ne reste qu'une chanson
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: La relation entre John et Sherlock bat de l'aile. John ne le supporte plus. OS


__Yop !

Il pleut, et nous sommes dimanche. Je crois que tout est dit, c'est le moment de bousiller une relation ! :D  
Pardon, j'aime vraiment ce couple. Mais j'avais déjà publié cette histoire il y a quelques temps, et puis finalement j'ai du modifier quelques trucs. M'en voulez pas pour la fin, j'aurais pu faire bien pire. :)

* * *

_Voilà plusieurs mois que Sherlock m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Difficilement, je l'admets. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que nous nous tournions autour et j'avais décidé de lui dire que c'était bien réciproque, et de le laisser agir en conséquence. Depuis ? Plus rien. En fait j'avais finit par désespérer. J'étais fatigué d'attendre, et plus j'y pensais moins l'idée d'être en couple avec lui me paraissait plausible. Et même si je ne pouvais absolument pas me passer de lui, je commençais à me faire à l'idée que nos vies finiraient par prendre des chemins différents._

_A côté de ça j'avais finit par aimer passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Ce qui n'avait pas forcément été du goût de mon colocataire. En fait il ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais devinez quoi... Il m'ignore depuis maintenant une semaine. Sa jalousie si futile et son silence nous ont détruits. Je le vois quitter l'appartement chaque matin et revenir chaque soir sans un mot pour moi. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais en vain. Je suis sans arrêt énervé. J'ai toujours envie de lui hurler dessus, pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Mais pourtant à chaque fois que je le vois rentrer, aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. J'ai plusieurs fois eu envie de lui écrire, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu._

_Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. J'en souffre énormément. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de réaliser. Ou alors il l'ignore volontairement. La psychologue que je vois me dit d'être patient. De lui laisser le temps. On dit souvent que l'hypertrophie de l'intelligence vient compenser un mal être affectif. Seulement pour moi ce petit jeu est terminé. J'ai décidé de partir, quitter l'appartement définitivement. Je sais que de rester nous ferait souffrir tous les deux, puisque malgré nos sentiments nous ne pourrons jamais entretenir une relation saine. Notre jalousie respective, la mauvaise foie, et son égo surdimensionné ne feraient qu'empirer les choses jusqu'à nous rendre fous. Et puis, il est marié à son travail, non ?_

_L'album de The Fray tourne alors que j'écris le dernier article de ce blog.. Je sais que Sherlock est dans sa chambre. Je n'irai pas lui dire adieu. Mais je vous le dis à vous, chers lecteurs, qui avez suivit nos aventures durant tout ce temps._

_Si j'avais su que cela se terminerait comme ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté de partager l'appartement avec cet homme._

_J'espère seulement qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un qui lui convient, et quelqu'un qui saura le supporter._

_Malgré tout je suis fier d'avoir pu partager mes écrits avec vous._

_J.W._

Le jeune médecin referma silencieusement son ordinateur portable et le rangea dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires. Il attrapa un post-it et un crayon et se pencha pour gribouiller quelques mots. Le disque tournait toujours alors qu'il quittait définitivement cette chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au salon avant de laisser la note sur la table. Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui menait à une nouvelle vie.. Il descendit les escaliers, passa la porte d'entrée sans se retourner.

Si il avait osé regarder derrière lui, il aurait vu cet homme qui l'avait suivit sans dire un mot depuis qu'il s'était trouvé dans le salon. Cet homme qui n'avait pas su le garder, et qui sans le vouloir lui avait fait tant de mal.

Le détective qui se trouvait maintenant en haut des escaliers tourna les talons et revint d'un pas lourd au salon, lire la note que son ancien colocataire lui avait laissé.

_Tu comprendra. _

Le visage de Sherlock restait impassible, mais son cœur se déchirait un peu plus chaque seconde, alors qu'il réalisait que John quittait sa vie à jamais. Il passa devant la chambre du médecin, pleine de toutes sortes d'affaires encore quelques jours auparavant. Et aujourd'hui si vide de sens. Un livre était resté grand ouvert sur son lit, il était partit si vite. Et soudain il ne restait qu'une chanson.

« _How did I go wrong, I lost a friend..._ »


End file.
